kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
League of Gamers
The League of Gamers is a chatroom owned by jimgreer, with its own wiki-page and moderated by mostly The People, mommacullen (at the moment), and occasionally gamerkc himself. Remember, ModFriend is your friend and there is a mute button. Current Info Most of the original LoGers left for Lamp Factory and The Hive. The only one left currently is TheoSoft. Snackers and djstreamline have been around almost as long. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModFriend, as needed. Overall, we have rebuilt the LoG, from the ground up and will be mighty again among the chat rooms, a reward in and of itself of great social importance in the world. If you feel you need to be added, feel free to do so, in order to then be judged and eventually accepted, but please keep it funky fresh and be sure to edit others if they tell it like it is. Current Notable LoGers Kongregate Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in the League of Gamers (LOG) TheoSoft TheoSoft has been around the League the longest out of the current LoGers, other than gamerkc whenever he shows up. He has developed one game, "The Flight of the Bumblebee" and is working on several other types of projects, including a sequel. djstreamline The favorite Texan of the League, second only to TheoSoft. (Fastest Mod-Calling fingers in the West) YEE-Haw! Also, always has cookies, but he never shares with the Trolls. This upsets them tremendously. moses78 Some dude in Pennsylvania, resident pimp and welcoming committee of the LoG. Snackers I.T. Professional who is on for a few days at a time, when he is not busy with having a life. filecabinet_guy He occasionally shows up, but due to college, has limited time. Migrated over with djkittn from Road Scholars, bringing a hard working family, and strong RoadScholarian Work Ethic. Numbuh7 Also from Great Britain, he often makes small remarks, or puns people to shutting up. When not on Kongregate, he will be on his PS3 (PSN: Numbuh7), or be at school. racefan12 Relatively new permanent member of the LoG, well liked, but quiet. If he talks more, he would be very popular and sought after as a friend. The_ripper Old Enough to remember when Rockefelon was the official mod, can be random. likes to be included in wiki's. Has always called LoG his home when not at school, playing basketball, or something else more important. tractorjack Generally masquerades as a lurker, though occasionally pops up to offer sage advice, smart aleck comments, or the occasional boast about his latest badge. Collects fans like some collect navel lint. Sir_Fratley Young Gaming Prodigy from Ireland. Co-Founder and CEO of Organized Chaos Productions (OCP in the LOG) with djstreamline. Keep an eye out for their newest creation: Blaze Funerey and the Werewolves of Equallia. gryphus1153 The newest member of the LoG permanent residents. 13 y/old Singing Scientist from Singapore. Minimalist__ Minimalist will be placed on the "Past LOGer's" section soon, he has discovered something he called a "Life", and has decided it was more important than the League. Best of Luck to ya, Comrade. May he rest in peace. Lamp Lamp is a common placeholder for profane words in the League of Gamers. Regular Trolls iDemon *note from Numbuh7: He swears. A lot. Like a trooper. kezman00#(replace with whatever # you wish) No one knows how many times kezman has been banned with different user accounts. *note from moses78: he hates me, so don't be surprised if my presence sets him off. FlameVampire Makes no sense most of the time. Talks about smoking homos and weed, alot. Also admits to having an eating problem. Cr0wnD Constantly silenced. Complete troll, nothing can stop it, except a mighty banhammer. God bless the banhammer. cloem Whiney, Spoiled little foreign girl. Don't ask her anything, say Hello, or even let her catch you speaking or she'll start a fight. Also, the left side of her screen is broken, so that's why all she ever does is try to make friends in the chat room. *note: This troll is under consideration for being unlabelled as a troll. *note: Only if she starts behaving like an adult. Road Scholars Following an incident regarding the League's former Moderator McKain (who assumed ownership of Road Scholars in exchange for leaving the League), the Road Scholars chat room has become the butt of many a joke in the League of Gamers, most of which are unnecessary! Disclaimer: None of the current LoGers hold any animosity toward those of Road Scholars or other rooms, for that matter, including the long-standing members. Past LoGers MsTaylor GwenWilliams Kierlyn ForceUK Rockefelon Wilkins Retribute OmniSonic MrSpontaneous Smuzz Life Skatagirrl nutcase07 FastPplz moomoomoomoo kooliokid94 Last, unless he stops editing this page. :P If he continues, he will be moved to the trolls section. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners